Water and Honesty
Water and Honesty is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story Marston notices a campsite out on the trail and decides to ask the occupant for a short rest from his travels. He meets a man named Andrew McAllister, who welcomes Marston to his camp. After a small conversation, McAllister tells Marston about how he is searching for a rich source of water for drilling. McAllister then explains how he used a dowsing stick, and has found out that there is water underneath Pleasance House and wants to purchase the land. To get it, he needs the deed to the land and offers Marston a good reward if he goes out and retrieves it. But unfortunately for him, Clyde Evans, the owner of Pleasance House, is not about to just hand it over. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Leigh Johnson mission: "Political Realities in Armadillo" Mission Objectives After locating Andrew McAllister, the player must: *Talk with him and learn of Clyde Evans and the water allegedly beneath Pleasance House. *Ride to Pleasance House and obtain the deed to the property from Clyde Evans. *Return the deed to McAllister and obtain your reward. Mission Details The mission starts in a camp on the road from MacFarlane's Ranch to Armadillo. A man using a dowsing stick remarks that he doesn't have the irrigation tools like the city folk do and explains to Marston that underneath the Pleasance House there is a stockpile of water that he wants. The only way to get it is if he has the deed to the property. The owner of Pleasance House does not want to leave though. Marston agrees to get the deed. Travel to Pleasance House just north of Armadillo and talk to the owner. He demands $200 for the deed, and says he'll buy a house in Blackwater (although he doesn't like the people there). Marston has the choice to either pay $200 for the deed, kill the owner and take the deed or hogtie the owner (-100 honor) into giving the deed over. Either way, Marston now has the deed to Pleasance House and can now use it in the same way as other safehouses. Head back to the man at the campsite and hand over the deed. He then pays Marston $15 if the deed was retrieved by force, citing that he didn't want anyone to die, and that the owner has a son in Blackwater and he should keep quiet about the deal. Alternatively, he pays $220 if the deed was simply bought, thanking Marston for using his own money to procure it. After giving him the deed and completing the mission, he can be killed (-30 honor or -0 honor if the bandana is equipped) and his corpse can be looted to re-obtain the deed to the house. Pleasance Deed The Pleasance Deed allows the player to use Pleasance House as a safehouse to save their game and change outfits. It can be given to Andrew McAllister for the Stranger side-mission Water and Honesty for $220. Glitches ::Main article: Glitches in Red Dead Redemption * There is a glitch where McAllister notices blood on the deed, even if the player paid Evans the $200 and did not kill him, causing McAllister to act as though the player killed Evans and pay them less. * If the player purchases the deed from Evans, then changes outfits before returning to McAllister, the game may freeze during the final cut-scene. *If the player robs him but doesn't kill him, there will still be blood on the deed. If he is paid then aimed at while he's walking away - but not shot- there is a chance there will be blood on the deed. If this happens, instead of gaining money by doing the quest, the player will lose money. Letting him walk away, then killing him, will make it possible for no blood to be on the deed. Trivia *If the player hogties Evans, the game will still treat it as if the player had killed him as blood will be noticed on it. *This mission can also be completed after the final gameplay mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed"; doing so after this point will cause MacAllister to ask "Is you the man Marston sent with the deed?". *After completing this mission, the player may encounter Evans' son in Blackwater when he challenges the player to a duel in revenge for murdering Clyde. *The player can pay for the deed and then kill Clyde to get their money back (half of it if playing Game of the Year Edition's Hardcore Mode) plus loose change and -50 honor, but doing this will cause McAllister to notice blood on the deed. * The Pleasance is available as a safehouse immediately after Marston gets its deed. The player can keep the mission unfinished and keep using it. If the player wants to complete the mission they can give MacAllister the deed, kill him and get the deed back from looting him. Doing so will result in -30 honor unless the bandana is worn. The player can also put bait down next to MacAllister, let the wild animals kill him, then loot his corpse for the deed without loss of honor. *To increase Marston's honor, buy a Bandana from Thieves Landing, and pay for the deed from Evans, as Marston will receive $220 for the deed from McAllister without blood on it with an increase in honor. Following this, equip the Bandana and kill McAllister to avoid losing honor while retaining the Pleasance Deed. Gallery File:Rdr_clyde_evans.jpg|Evans mistakes John for a robber File:Naamloos.png|The Pleasance House Deed. deed·D.png|3D model of the Pleasance Deed Video Walkthroughs Water and Honesty (Good Choices) - Stranger Mission - Red Dead Redemption|Good Choices Water and Honesty (Bad Choices) - Stranger Mission - Red Dead Redemption|Bad Choices Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- es:Agua y honradez Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption